


Fix You

by Mija



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jim gets hurt and Leonard has to fix it, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija/pseuds/Mija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fixed you this time and it was okay. It’ll be okay next time, and the time after that ... but someday, there will be a time when it won’t be okay; when I won’t be able to fix you like I promised I would. And I’m so very frightened of that day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, but I did my best. Hope you like it!

It’s always been about fixing you, kid, right from the beginning. You were a darned mess that day, you know, but so was I. Maybe fate was secretly laughing at us, but maybe it was also trying to help us, in a weird way that nobody could have anticipated.

I had no goddamn reason whatsoever to drag you off to Sickbay once the shuttle had landed; and yet, I did. You had no reason to follow me; and yet, you did. That’s how it began, kid. Fixing you.

You are way too good at getting yourself hurt, you know? Never knew when to shut up, back down, keep yourself out of trouble. And guess whose job is to mend whatever you broke? Yeah, kid, that’d be me. Leonard Horatio McCoy playing nursemaid for James Tiberius Dickhead Kirk. I could remind you, once again, of the fact that I’m a bloody doctor, not a babysitter, but hey, let’s leave it at that.

Anyway. Broken bones, bruises, cracked rips, internal bleeding, concussions, irradiated cells ... I’ve lost track over the years, but one thing’s for sure: you’ll always find another new, spectacular and exciting way to injure yourself.

And I’ll always be there to fix it, over and over again.

At least I try to. But it’s not too easy, you know? Watching your back is a full-time job. But you can’t tame a wild horse, and you can’t keep Jim Kirk in check, and that’s just _you_ , so I suppose that’s okay. As long as I can fix you, it’ll be okay.

And I’ll do my best, you also know that, ‘cause that’s what you deserve. Just as you’d always do anything to protect your family. I’m glad that’s who you are, Jim, but at the same time, I’m so bloody scared. You know that, too.

I fixed you this time and it was okay. It’ll be okay next time, and the time after that ... but someday, there will be a time when it won’t be okay. When I won’t be able to fix you like I promised I would. It’s bound to happen one day, and I can’t blame you, but I’m just so scared ... because if you slipped away, nothing could help me heal myself.

I came too close to feeling this kind of pain too many times, and I know that there’s no medicine in the whole bloody universe that would make it go away. I never told you, kid, and I guess I don’t really need to ... you’re my family, as much as I’m yours. It’s not just me who fixes people, fixes you; it’s you who fixed _me_ , in more ways that you’re probably aware of. You helped me up when everything that had held me had been pulled out from underneath me, you were there when no one else would.

You can be an obnoxious little bastard and a real pain in the ass, but it’s always been about _you_ , and in a way it always will be.

So maybe I do press the hypo too hard against you neck, but maybe that’s just because I care about you too much. And maybe you know. You keep complaining, but I reckon you know.

The sedatives I gave you will be wearing off in a few minutes, and you’ll be eager to dash off to the Bridge as soon as you’ll be able so stand on your own feet, and of course you will shrug off my medical advice and my concern and return to duty before you’re ready to. And of course I will eventually let you get away, ‘cause nothing can keep you in Sickbay when there’s a mission to complete.

Just ... when you leave, make sure you’ll come back, will you? Promise me. And don’t mess around with my good work – ‘cause as you know, fixing you is a pretty hard job.

I just hope I’ll never have to stop it.


End file.
